


告白改签

by IMTSITNSky



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMTSITNSky/pseuds/IMTSITNSky
Summary: 史蒂夫计划中在水族馆中向巴基告白，但是在他还没说出口时，巴基说自己即将离开美国……





	告白改签

史蒂夫踏过厚厚的积雪向学生公寓楼走去，现在是凌晨三点十二分，校园的夹道空旷寂静，除了他没有第二个人。只有无数雪花从阴沉的天空中落下，落到屋顶、枝杈、地面，完全地覆盖这座校园。

雪停留在史蒂夫的金发与肩膀上，他的耳朵和鼻子被寒冷的空气冻红了。但他看上去好像完全不在意这些，他只是心事重重地走着。一盏又一盏路灯在他身边路过，雪地里留下了一串孤独的脚印。

史蒂夫回到寝室的时候头发上还有零星的雪花。他没有开灯，在黑暗中静静地脱掉外套。

这时一个声音响起来：“你为什么回来了？”

史蒂夫皱了下眉，抬手按下电灯开关。他的室友索尔发出一声不适的低呼，然后遮着眼睛坐起来。

史蒂夫没有回答他的问题，而是反问：“你怎么还醒着？”

索尔使劲眨眨眼，适应了灯光。他的手放下来，摊开：“我睡不着，我刚刚做了一个梦，梦里全是各种题目，在我身边转来转去，然后我就醒了——上帝啊，定题太难了。”索尔停下来，史蒂夫并没有回应他。索尔又说：“都和你说了要带伞。”

史蒂夫刚刚抖掉外套上的雪，此刻正摸着自己湿漉漉的头发，闻言他面无表情地看向索尔：“真是多谢你关心了，老兄。”

“说真的，你为什么现在回来了？你和他难道不该是有个，你懂，那样的夜晚——水族馆附近难道没有旅馆吗？”

“不知道。”

索尔愣了一下后，神色变得好奇：“不对，你今天很不爽。鉴于你没有特殊时期，所以一定是发生了什么让你不爽的事……让我猜猜，你的告白不顺利？”

史蒂夫没有回答他，他脱掉了卫衣，开始换上睡衣。

索尔摸着下巴自言自语：“雪天，水族馆，多么浪漫！这种情况下告白不成功简直有鬼了，更何况告白的人还是你。”

史蒂夫把换下来的衣服扔进洗衣篮里。一句话飞快地从他嘴里滚过：“我没有告白。”

“……什么？！”

史蒂夫抱起洗衣篮走出寝室：“我没有告白，他要去俄罗斯了。”

寝室门被关上了。

索尔面对着那扇门，倍感棘手地挠了挠头。

 

史蒂夫穿着黑色的T-恤衫，深蓝色的牛仔裤，抱着十二本书小心翼翼地在自习室里向前走，他的视线被书遮挡了，他既看不见脚下的道路，也看不清前方是否有人。他只希望不会绊到书包、水杯、电脑线之类的，不然捡书事小，丢人事大。

他正左顾右探地看前方的路时，一只手拿走了他面前的三本书，然后又是三本，史蒂夫眼前的世界一下子恢复了正常，他酸胀的手臂也得到了轻微的缓解。

他朝旁边的人露出一个感激的微笑：“谢啦，巴基。”

巴基横他一眼：“我说了你可以找我帮忙。”

“我觉得我自己也没问题。”

“你永远这么觉得。”

他们两个抱着书向自习室南侧的独立学习房间走去，巴基把学生卡在房门旁的机器上贴了一下，玻璃门的电子锁“哒”地一响，自动打开。巴基用肩膀推开门，把手里的书放在桌子上，然后在史蒂夫放书的时候走过去把门关上。小小的房间隔绝了外界的声音，瞬间安静。

巴基把书包摘下来，拉开拉链掏出电脑。“我定了四个小时，到十一点，也就是说我们可以在这里留到明天早上。”巴基说。

史蒂夫在给那十二本书分类，他抬头看向巴基：“你觉得我们明早能搞完吗？”

巴基输入电脑的密码：“搞不完也得搞完，明天中午十二点是截止时间，你不想挂科的对吧？”

史蒂夫叹口气，点点头。他把五本书推过去：“这是理论相关的，交给你了。”

 

电子表显示凌晨两点三十五分。一本书被狠狠合上的声音进史蒂夫的耳朵里，然后是巴基的声音：“为什么费舍尔教授要让我们用语言学的理论来研究文学？”

史蒂夫抬起头，看到对面巴基怒气冲冲地说：“这样合理吗？可行吗？有意义吗？他自己做过吗？他知道有多困难吗？”他把手里的书甩出去，但没用太大力气。

那本书顺着桌面滑行，停在了史蒂夫面前五厘米处。史蒂夫盯着那本书：“可怜的小家伙。”他停下手里的笔，给手中的《博尔赫斯诗集》夹好书签，这才拿起那本被巴基甩出来的可怜的书。

史蒂夫翻开那本书，语气淡淡的：“你知道，结构主义也从语言学延伸到文学的。”

巴基脸色阴沉：“我不在乎。语言学和文学之间有一道难以跨越的鸿沟。”

“别这样，”史蒂夫露出一个安慰又示弱的笑，“我知道你可以的。”他伸长手臂，把那本书递过去。

巴基的绿眼睛里流露出一种审度的目光，他没有去接那本书。

“快，”史蒂夫催促，“我们的时间不多了。”

巴基还没有去接那本书，他身体向后仰，靠在椅背上，双手交叉抱在胸前。他带着某种故意做出的神秘感说：“不如我们玩个游戏，提提精神。”

史蒂夫愣了一下，他咬咬嘴唇：“巴基，我们的论文大纲都还没列出来。”

巴基皱眉：“那很重要吗？”

史蒂夫难以置信地看着他，他学着巴基的语气：“你也不想挂科对吧？！”

巴基平静地和他对视，倏地扬起一个笑容。他站起来，拿过桌上的白板笔，在他身后墙面上的白板上写字。

 

“离别

博尔赫斯”

 

他把笔盖上盖子，扬手扔给史蒂夫：“该你了。”

史蒂夫下意识地抓住了那根笔：“什么？”

“该你接着往下写了。”

史蒂夫在原地坐了三秒：“距离交稿不到十个小时，而我还要陪你默写诗歌。”

“很明显，是的。”

“我们没有多余的时间。”

“有的。”

“我们现在的时间比弗瑞教授的头发都宝贵。”

“他就没有头发。来吧，史蒂夫，没有疯狂过的人生不算人生。”

“你听上去就像费舍尔教授，”史蒂夫开始模仿费舍尔教授，“没有为了论文在图书馆通宵的人生不算人生——呃，我恨他。”

“我也是，所以让我们把他抛在脑后，感受诗歌，感受诗歌带给我们的独特审美体验——”

史蒂夫打断他：“你已经被论文搞得不会好好说话了。我不会陪你无聊的，我们现在需要的是列出一个大纲。”他把那支白板笔扔回笔筒里，低下头去，继续翻开手中的书。巴基没有说话，但是史蒂夫感到巴基的视线一直静静地停留在自己身上。

半分钟后，史蒂夫合起书。他看一眼玻璃门外，公共的学习空间内灯火通明，几乎没有空位，不时有学生从他们门前路过。

史蒂夫拿起白板笔，在手心里敲：“如果有人看清我们在写什么，一定会认为我们浪费学习资源。”

巴基耸肩：“随便。”

史蒂夫终于站起来：“你真是疯了。”他一边说一边绕过桌子走向白板。

巴基颇为认同地点着头，仿佛得到了什么不得了的褒奖：“不得不说，我的朋友，这个世界上没人比我更疯狂了。”

“我也疯了。”

“为什么不呢？”巴基笑着说。

史蒂夫在巴基的笔迹下面接着写：

 

“在我的爱人与我之间必将竖起

三百个长夜如三百道高墙

而大海会是我们中间的魔法一场”

 

他看向巴基，露出一个“现在你满意了吧”的表情。

巴基笑嘻嘻地从他手里把笔接过去。

 

“时间残忍的手将要撕碎

荆棘般刺满我胸膛的街道

什么也不会有了，除了回忆”

 

“（哦悲伤赋予的黄昏

渴望见到你的黑夜

颓丧的原野，苍凉的天空”

 

“在水潭深处蒙受耻辱

如一位坠落的天使……”

 

“还有你的生命为我的向往增辉

还有那荒凉而又快乐的街巷

今天在我爱情的光辉中闪耀……）”

 

“如同一座雕像决定了一切

没有了你会使更多的原野悲伤”

 

“完美！”巴基欢呼一声，他兴奋地举起手掌，史蒂夫又好笑又无奈地和他击掌。

“你现在开心了？”史蒂夫笑着问。

巴基捏着白板笔，回头看史蒂夫：“开心了。”

他的眼睛里有一种纯粹的快乐，浸染得他的绿眼睛湿润、明亮。有一瞬间史蒂夫看着他的眼睛失了神，继而他更久地失神。他好像被一种奇怪的魔力掌控了，而魔力的源泉就是那双近在咫尺的眼睛。

巴基笑起来，于是那双眼睛变得更加魅惑。

史蒂夫舔舔嘴唇，开始觉得口干舌燥。他胸膛里似乎有什么在冲撞，要破茧而出。

在这个深夜的校园，灯火通明的自习室，所有的人都在静静地学习，一个普通得不能再普通的夜晚，一切看上去都那么平静。没有人知道我心里的海啸，史蒂夫想。

莱考夫和约翰逊在写隐喻理论，博尔赫斯在写情诗，巴基在眨着眼睛说，亲吻我吧，史蒂夫。

史蒂夫连“好”都没有说，就撞上了巴基的嘴唇。他冲撞的力量让巴基猛地靠在了玻璃壁上，一只鳐鱼扇动着它的翅膀从他们头顶游过。

“留下来吧，巴基，”史蒂夫呼吸急促，他胡乱地撩开挡住巴基挡住脸的头发，捧着巴基的脸，“留下来吧，巴基，不要走，不要去俄罗斯，留下来，和我在一起，我爱你。”

巴基也同样喘息着，不知道为什么他看上去那么难过。于是史蒂夫再次吻住了他，不知道是他们谁的眼泪，他们脸上都湿漉漉的。

“史蒂夫……”巴基呢喃，嗓音低哑。

一种熟悉的欲望来临，史蒂夫猛烈地亲吻巴基，亲吻他的嘴唇，脸颊，脖子，胸膛，用自己的欲望点燃巴基的。他们赤裸着躺下来，像两个盲人一样急切地摸索着对方。他们四周是海洋，他们在海洋中心，被透明的玻璃装在了盒子里。五彩斑斓的鱼在海水中优雅、傲慢、快乐地游动，游过他们身侧，对他们丝毫不关心。

史蒂夫的嘴唇贴在巴基的心口，他亲吻着他聪慧的心跳：“留下来，巴基，留下来，留下来，留下来，我爱你。”

模糊的、痛苦的咕哝从巴基的喉咙滚到口腔，散播在空气中。史蒂夫也酸楚地闭上眼睛：“求你了，巴基。”

巴基拉过他的手，放在了最私密的位置。

“史蒂夫，”他悲伤地看着他，“如果这是最后一晚，你要怎样挽留我？”

史蒂夫怔住了，然后他像一个猛兽一样扑在巴基身上，失去理智，疯狂地探寻……

 

史蒂夫眨眨眼，从梦境中醒来。他在清晰地回忆起荒唐的梦时也感受到了床单的异样。

几秒后，他发出一声懊丧的呼喊，整个人躺在床上一动不动。

 

史蒂夫坐在教学行政楼西侧的拐角处，这里很少有人来，他可以安安静静地独自度过一些时光。

视线越过栏杆，他可以俯瞰校园的一角。这里正对着一个人工湖，现在已经结冰了，坚固的一层，不少学生在冰面滑来滑去。湖边有许多树木，树叶在秋天时就凋落了，现在只有高大修长的躯干伫立着。雪后天晴，天空碧蓝，阳光很白，空气是清爽、干燥的冷。

但史蒂夫始终没办法顺畅地呼吸，他胸前堆压着隐形的重量。他靠在椅背上，又想起那个梦境。

他和巴基合写论文是在夏天的时候，在经历了无意义地浪费时间后，他们流着冷汗疯狂赶稿，最终在死线前两分钟提交了论文，并在两周后拿到了一个B+。史蒂夫并不后悔那疯狂的一夜，他相信巴基也是。在天亮之前，在最后期限到来之前，在校园安静的冷气房里，他们飞快地写着情诗，一刻不停，用博尔赫斯、聂鲁达、泰戈尔、奥登、惠特曼、叶芝，用他们的柔情与智慧，用最紧迫的激情与热切，攻陷着两面巨大的白板。

总是有学生假装无意间从门前路过，偷偷地看他们在写些什么。但他们根本无暇顾及。他们只沉浸在那种幼稚可笑的小小逃离中，逃离论文、逃离学习，逃离规则，逃离理性，逃离这个世界。

最后白板笔几乎没有了墨水，巴基“啪”地盖上盖子，把笔精准地扔进笔盒中。

“你知道吗，史蒂夫，”巴基的手肘搭在他的肩上，像立在城堡中审视国土的国王一样望着铺满字迹的白板，“我不会忘了今夜的。”

史蒂夫始终记得那晚巴基稚气十足又志得意满的笑容，像烙进心里一样深刻。最后他轻轻推一把巴基的头，笑着说：“我也是。”

可是在那么多诗中，他们并没有写下《离别》。

此刻史蒂夫面对着冬日悠闲的校园，却只看见了他梦里的那首诗，写在白板上，却像写在皮肉上一样疼。

“在我的爱人与我之间必将竖起，三百个长夜如三百道高墙……”史蒂夫的声音很快随风而逝，他叹口气，失落地揉搓脸颊。

 

纽约的夜晚好像夜夜都没什么不同。

史蒂夫已经漫无目的地走了很久，他并不疲倦，也不觉得乏味，准确来说，他并没有任何特别的感觉。霓虹、路灯，各种颜色的灯光在闪烁，车流在宽阔又拥挤的大道走走停停，他身边的人来来往往，像晃动的水。

他停在一个路口，面前是一个巨大的荧幕，正在播放着广告。巨大的白光投下来，把夜色照得惨白。

史蒂夫在那个路口长久的驻足，他的视线慢慢向下，看到一点红色的光在天际慢慢地移动。这座城市每天都有无数的飞机起飞，降落，史蒂夫知道巴基是今晚的飞机。

就不去送了，史蒂夫想，已经道过别了。珊瑚、水草和那么多五彩斑斓的游鱼都为他们作证了。

史蒂夫盯着那点红色的光，想等到它消失的时候说一句再见。

那点光已经无影无踪了，史蒂夫的嘴唇紧抿着。最终他说，不。

 

史蒂夫在纽约的街头伸手拦下一辆出租车。这座城市像画一样在他面前飞速地流动，光影从他脸上晃过。史蒂夫看到车窗上倒映着的自己的面容，他在笑，一种满足的、平静的、坚定的笑。

出租车到达了学校，他开始在校园中狂奔。周围的人为他让出一条路来，目光全都投在他身上，好像他是一个疯子。

风在他耳边呼呼而过，寒冷在他身体中变成了火热。他兴奋地跑动，奋力向前，躲过行人和车辆，快乐地向身后喊着抱歉。之前像水泥一样浇灌着他的烦闷不安已经被他狠狠凿开，他现在只觉得轻松惬意。

他从湖边跑过，从灯火通明的教学楼跑过，他终于跑过长长的夹道，回到了学生公寓，回到了他的寝室。

门被猛地推开，史蒂夫喘着粗气走进去，他现在才感觉到自己脚步的沉重。在看电影的索尔被吓了一跳，他摘下耳机，目瞪口呆地看着史蒂夫：“这是你发泄的方式吗？”

史蒂夫摇摇头，感到一股热气顺着他的脖子蒸腾出来。他拉开衣柜，埋头翻找着。

索尔按下暂停键，他看着史蒂夫忙碌的背影：“我知道巴基对你意味着什么，史蒂夫。我知道他的离开让你备受打击，但是我认识的史蒂夫不会在这里束手无策地颓唐，他一定会做点什么的。行动吧，史蒂夫，给他打电话，或者视频，或者邮件，无论什么，告诉他，告诉他你爱他！快，史蒂夫，快行动！”

“你说的对，”史蒂夫气喘吁吁，他转过来，晃晃手里的护照，“很明显，我要赶去俄罗斯了。”

索尔花了一秒钟消化了一下史蒂夫的话：“哇哦，我虽然知道你一定会做些什么，但我没想到你这么有行动力。”

史蒂夫把护照塞进背包里：“电话，视频，邮件，都不够好，我要去当面告诉他，然后再来上一个，你说的，那样的夜晚。”

索尔真心为他高兴，他高举手臂，竖起大拇指：“祝你好运，兄弟！”

史蒂夫扬起嘴角，疲累难掩他的兴奋：“谢啦，索尔！这绝对会是一个重磅惊喜的！”

 

“这他妈真是个惊喜。”索尔走回自己的书桌前，跌坐在椅子里。

巴基拖着行李箱走进来，看上去风尘仆仆。他关上寝室的门，问：“史蒂夫呢？”

索尔仰头捂着脸：“哦，上帝啊，你一定在开玩笑！”

“说真的，”巴基把行李箱靠在门边，“史蒂夫呢？我有很重要的事要和他说。”

索尔心力交瘁地叹气：“他飞去俄罗斯了……”

“什么？！”

 

巴基直到八个小时后才重新联系到史蒂夫。

史蒂夫快乐的声音从电话的另一端传过来：“巴基，你在哪？在你的新学校里吗？我为你准备了一个惊喜——”

“不，我没在新学校里，”巴基努力保持着平静与理智，“我在我的旧学校里。”

“什么意思？”

“是的，纽约。”

“你！”史蒂乎似乎被噎住一般，什么也说不出来。

“我改签了，改到了一天后。”

“……为什么？”

“为了在走之前告诉一个冲动的笨蛋我爱他！你这个冲动的笨蛋！”

“你为什么不告诉我你改签了？！”

“为了给你一个惊喜！”

“我也是！”

“好吧，现在这种情况可真是好极了……我们去了对方该去的地方，好极了！说真的，要是你没有一时冲动就好了。”

“嘿嘿嘿，巴恩斯先生，为什么不说如果你没有一时冲动改签就好了呢，对不对？我本来应该当面告诉你我爱你的，而不是在电话里！”

“那你为什么要告诉我？！你这么做和剧透有什么区别？！你这个无耻的剧透者！”

“嘿！你刚刚也说了你爱我！是你先剧透的！”

“那是因为我就是他妈的爱你！”

“注意你的措辞，巴基！我还爱你呢！”

“我爱你都两年了！”

“我爱你都两年零三个月了！”

“我也是！我只是懒得说那么细！”

“我不管，我赢了！”

“这根本不是比赛！”巴基怒气冲冲地对着电话说，“你这个无耻的家伙，不要以为自己是个完美无缺的人就可以随便编造不存在的胜利！”

“什么？完美无缺？我才不是呢！你才是！你才是那个完美无缺的人！如果世界上只有一个人完美无缺，那一定是你！你是世界上最棒的人，知道吗，最棒的！”

“不，你才是最棒的！你这么说只是因为你爱我！你这个被爱情冲昏头脑的蠢蛋！”

“是的！我就是爱你！我没有被爱情冲昏头脑！你就是完美的！最棒的！你的绿眼睛，你可以用你的绿眼睛完全掌控我你知道吗！”

“你用你宝石一样的蓝眼睛可以掌控世界知道吗！”

“随便！反正我更爱你！”

“我更爱你！”

“不，我更爱你！你有更多值得爱的地方！”

“你才有更多值得爱的地方！”

“你才是！”

“你是！”

“你！”

“你！哦！你真是个冥顽不灵的混蛋！我要挂电话了！”

“随便！”史蒂夫喊，“反正我的手也快冻僵了！”

“在我去之前你不许做任何傻事！”

“怎么会呢，”史蒂夫嘲弄，“你把所有的傻气都留在你那边了！”

“混蛋！”

“混球！”

“等我，小史蒂夫！”

“当然！巴基男孩！”

他们同时挂掉了电话。巴基还没从刚刚争吵的怒火中走出来。

索尔坐在窗前，安静地看着窗外的校园，他手里端着一杯咖啡，温暖的香气在空气中飘散。

“感谢上帝，你们终于打完电话了，”索尔木着表情冲窗外的天空虚举一下咖啡杯，“谢谢您让宁静重新回到我的身边。”

 

史蒂夫在机场焦急地等待着，他不时低头检视手里的鲜花，确保它们还在最鲜活的状态。有人从他身边走过，看到他手里的花后给了他一个善意的微笑。

史蒂夫有些羞涩地回了一个微笑。

然后他再抬起眼时，巴基就从出口走了出来，一瞬间，这个世界就恢复了色彩与明亮。在影影绰绰的人群中，史蒂夫一眼就看到了巴基，他穿着一件黑色的长风衣，拖着行李箱，头发凌乱，步履匆匆。

史蒂夫不知道是自己的嘴角先扬起来的还是脚步先迈开的，他快步迎过去：“巴基！”

“史蒂夫！”巴基看到了他，拉着行李箱向他走来。

他们在人群中一边行进一边晃动着，为了能更清楚地看到对方。距离越近，史蒂夫眼里的巴基就越清晰，他注意到巴基傻气的笑容，他相信自己的一定和巴基的如出一辙。

他们终于跑到了对方面前，跑了两年，跑了两天。史蒂夫大大地张开双臂，巴基直接用嘴唇撞上他的。

史蒂夫眨眨眼，好吧，这样也不错。

“这才对，”巴基再轻轻咬一下史蒂夫的嘴唇，“我们就应该面对面，而不是在电话里，我爱你，史蒂夫。”他笑起来，直视史蒂夫，温柔而无畏。

尽管被剧透了，但史蒂夫依然感到被子弹射穿了心脏。

史蒂夫失神地看着巴基：“哦，上帝，我就说，有这双绿眼睛，你就可以完全掌控我。”

“不，你才是，”巴基再吻他一下，“你才是完全地掌控了我。我已经登上了飞机，可是我脑子里全是你，我很害怕，害怕我走后你会和别人在一起，然后我就失去控制了，跑下飞机，回到学校，飞奔到你的寝室，可是你的室友却告诉我，你到了俄罗斯……上帝啊，多么大的一个玩笑。”

史蒂夫怔怔地看着他，像是完全没反应过来他在说什么。“等等等等，”史蒂夫小幅度地挥着手臂，他拉开与巴基之间的距离，“重来。”

巴基疑惑地站在原地。

史蒂夫不断拉开距离，大约有五米左右。他深吸一口气，吐出来，向前奔跑。他狠狠撞上了巴基，同时紧紧拥抱住了巴基，他们共同地踉跄两步，站稳了。

“我很想你，”史蒂夫说，“尽管我们才两天没见，但我真的很想你。”

巴基点点头。

他松开巴基，把手里的花递过去：“我知道这很老套，可我真的很想为心爱的人做这件事，带着花，等着他。”

巴基温柔地盯着满天星，摇头：“你做得棒极了。”

“你说的没错，巴基，我们的告白就应该在我们面对面时发生，之前的我们就当它不存在，就当我们把告白也改签了。其实那天在水族馆，在你告诉我你要离开之前，我是打算向你告白的，我想告诉你，我真的想，可是之后……我没能说出口……”

“哦……”巴基痛苦、自责地把脸埋进他的肩膀，“真糟糕。”

“后来，我梦到你，梦到我们，做爱，然后我醒来，发现你还是处处都在，我在我们的老地方看着别人，可是脑海里全是你，我在街上走来走去，脑海里依然全是你，我想念你，疯狂地想念你，我就是没办法放下你……”

史蒂夫在巴基耳边轻声道：“我真的好爱你。”

巴基拥抱着史蒂夫。

“我不喜欢这场意外，简直徒增烦恼，可是看到你走出来的那一刻，我却觉得没什么不可以忍受的。”

巨大的机场大厅人来人往，退到角落里，静静地拥抱着彼此。嘈杂喧嚣似乎都难以影响他们，他们只感受到彼此的呼吸和心跳，还有似有似无的花香。

良久，巴基拽过他的衣领，在他耳边说：“罗杰斯先生，你这个冲动的笨蛋，固执的古董，你这个全世界最完美最完美的人，你能不能，告诉我你的梦，尤其是下流的那部分……”他在史蒂夫的脸颊上咬一口：“然后让我们变梦为真。”

史蒂夫回想着梦里的水族馆，他挑眉：“不得不说，有难度，但如果你愿意的话，我不反对。但在我们做爱之前，先让我确认一下，你是我的男朋友了，对吧？”

“不然呢，我的蠢蛋男朋友小史蒂夫？”

“走吧，我的混账男朋友巴基男孩，希望你不要哭出来。”

“那是你吧。”

“你会知道的。”

“我已经知道了。”

“别哭。”

“你才是，不要哭。”

…………

无数轻盈的白从天空中旋然飘下，莫斯科下雪了。

雪花飘进橙色的路灯光里，在圆中纷乱舞动。

花朵的味道清甜。

不知哪里传出一阵乐声，钢琴、小提琴交错响起。

史蒂夫和他的男朋友一起走在这座陌生的城市里。

这一刻冬风停息。

 

全文完

 

 

全文完


End file.
